


Bound

by ofrivia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofrivia/pseuds/ofrivia
Summary: This tale revolves around a girl named Eve.Her life is a simple one, she lives in a small village, a village so poor that her biggest concern on a daily basis is getting food in your belly and praying to the gods that you don't fall ill with some disease. She grew up there, used to the famine, but lately the feeling of helplesness has crept up on her.So she decides to make a deal, a questionable one at best, but necessery all the same.





	Bound

Every day seemed to be the same.

She woke up, opened her eyes and took some time to get used to the bright sunlight. Her body felt heavy, her limbs felt stiff, and she felt tired. So tired, it was as if she hadn’t slept at all, which might have been the case.

The village she lived in was poor. They had a bad harvest last season, which caused great famine. Food was not something that was easy to come by, and that was something that was evident in how her body looked. Not only did she feel incredibly weak, she looked it too. She was thin, her small frame looked fragile.  
She lived with her father in a small house. She helped out where she could, tried to lend a helping hand to other people in the village who needed one. It truly pained her to see everyone in their current state.

Her father was a troubled man with a bad temper. He had the habit of lashing out at any giving time, taking out his frustration on his daughter. It wasn’t unlikely for her arms to be littered with the blue-ish color of bruises from where he had hit her. Despite this, she tried to stay strong, she tried so hard, but the feeling of helplesness has started to take over her. She longed for a different life.

Letting out a deep sigh, she flung her legs over the side of the bed, and decided to get up. She stretched out her limbs, feeling the strain on them, both from the hard work yesterday, and the bruises on her body. Her stomach rumbled then, reminding her that her last meal was 2 days ago.  
After getting dressed in an old gown, she decided to take a walk through the woods. She took a path that lead to a well, where she could get some water to drink. After doing this, she let herself slide down on the grass, resting her back against on old oak tree. She closed her eyes for a moment and her mind started to wander, dreaming of places other than where she was right now.

Time flew by and before she knew it, an hour had flown by. Once she realised this, she quickly jumped up from the ground. “Damn it” she swore under her breath. She had chores to do, and was already running late. She had to go to a deeper part of the forest, where she could forage some fruit. It was important that she went now, since it was the season for it, and the need for food was growing everyday. 

She started walking towards the clearing where she knew she could find some, and when she arrived, she discovered that another girl had the same idea as her. It was Mary, the girl that lived in the house next to her.

“Good morning!’

Mary turned around, startled by the sudden voice. “Ah, good morning Eve, I didn’t see you there” she said, a smile appearing on her face.

Mary had always been a very good friend of hers, she was grateful to have her. Their friendship was one of the things that made life bearable. Eve joined her and started gathering some fruit herself.  
They started talking, just smalltalk, nothing very noteworthy. That is, untill a certain topic came up. Eve explained to her how she felt about her life, about her whole situation. She stated that she didn’t know what to do anymore.  
A thoughtfull look came across Mary’s face, and she looked like she contemplated about telling Eve something.

“What is it?” Eve said

“Oh, it’s nothing really”, Mary said, flashing her a small smile that told otherwise.

“No, seriously, tell me.” Eve insisted.

Mary shot her a look, but decided to tell her anyway. “ It’s just a tale someone told me, a lady on the market where I went last week” She said. “She told me about a man, a man who can make your wildest dreams come true. She said he could heed your every request, and that he has magical abilities”

Eve’s eyes widened. If this was true, this was her chance. Her chance to help the people of the village, her chance to have a better life.

“- But” Mary said, “It’s said that this man does this for a price. He will make a deal with you, but the cost can be incredibly high. He’s a dangerous man too, it is said that he wields dark magic.”

Eve looked at her. “How can I contact this man?”

Mary looked at her, her eyes widening in shock. “Wait, you’re not actually thinking about making a deal with him, right? Eve, he’s dangerous! What if he tricks you?”

“I have to at least try, Mary. I can’t go on like this, neither can you! Something had to change, and if this man can help me, i have to give it a shot.”

Mary seemed to contemplate it for a moment. “Fine. But promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

Eve nodded, “I promise.”

“His name is Rumpelstiltskin. The lady told me that summoning him is as easy as thinking of him.”


End file.
